


Who is stronger?

by Sweet_Sausage_Roll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Mental Health Issues, Self Harm, mental health, my tags are inaccurate, some crappy tags here, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Sausage_Roll/pseuds/Sweet_Sausage_Roll
Summary: This is just a quick piece I did to get some feelings off my chest. I've been going through I rough patch recently and I thought I could use some motivation, why not share that with the internet?<3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick piece I did to get some feelings off my chest. I've been going through I rough patch recently and I thought I could use some motivation, why not share that with the internet?  
> <3

I exist in cold dark streets, in the cracks that seep through the booze and fifth that shrouds its inhabitants.  
I exist in padded rooms, underneath bloodstained fingernails strapped down to stop the spread of my disease.  
I exist in the cruel laughter of children and the sharp words that say 'it's just a joke'  
I exist in broken families, war torn communities and in the cry of a baby who's mother won't return.  
I live on in scars, in pain, in tears and blood and sweat.  
I am strong, eternal.  
I creep into memories and peaceful dreams and leave a gut wrenching feeling with just makes you want to die  
Die  
Death  
War  
Hate  
Revenge  
Because what's the point anyway?  
They'd be better off without you.  
You hold them back and hold them so tight you crush their wings.  
Let go  
Let go so they can heal.  
So they can feel some of the pain  
Some of the fear  
The pure rage  
They made you feel.  
So pick it up  
Brandish your bullets or razor or whatever and point it towards somebody  
Even if that somebody is yourself

 

  
But wait  
What are you doing?  
Why have you left me?  
I was there for you!  
I was strong!  
I helped you when no one else would!  
You've turned your back on me  
You'll come back  
Or maybe you won't  
I was strong  
But you were stronger  
The power that you now hold over me is overwhelming and I find myself cramped in the far recesses of your mind.  
I occasionally gain ground but you push back  
Your so strong now  
At least, at very least  
Peace exists to numb my chaos.


End file.
